Siblings
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: A power hungry ruler wants to take over the planet, but it's up to a certain memeber of Avalanche and their sibling to stop him. (This will be a Vincent/Yuffie pairing.)
1. The Test

  
Cloud and the others were resting at Costa Del Sol for their three year aniversary after defeating Sephiroth and saving the world from Meteor. "Party at the beach." Yuffie yelled as she ran out to the beach. "She does this every !@#$ day." Cid complained. "She's still a teen for another year. Then she should grow up some." Tifa said from the newly added porch swing. "I'll keep an eye on her." Vincent said. After the day they saved the world, the members of Avelanche went through some changes. Vincent now wore his Turks uniform instead of his cape, Tifa and Could had finally gotten married and had a daughter named Aeris after the late Ancient. Nanaki hadn't changed much, and Reeve got rid of the Cait Sith robot and stayed with Barret at Kalm. Barret had gotten rid of his gun-arm and got another prosthetic hand. Yuffie was now 19 and got rid of the armor for a tank top and shorts after finishing her ninja training. Marlene was staying at Kalm with Elmyra and started her schooling.  
  
Vincent followed Yuffie all the way down to the beach where she sat her towel down by a chair and ran off into the water. "Don't swim out to far." Vincent called after her. Yuffie just rolled her eyes and dove under water. Vincent sat down in the chair and opened a book he brought. 'She didn't listen.' Vincent thought to himself and found his place from the last time he read the book. Back at the Villa, Tifa was making breakfast for everyone and Cloud was practicing with his old Buster Sword he left in the house. Barret was asleep on the couch inside and Cid was tweaking up the Tiny Bronco. Reeve was watching the T.V. and Nanaki was laying down beside the recliner. Vincent had fallen asleep at the chair, when suddenly he was woken up by the sound of paniced screaming. "Vincent looked up to see a Bottomswell hovering above the water and spittin streams of water at the people on the beach. Vincent pulled his gun out and called for anyone listning on his PHS. Cloud and Cid arrived a minute later in time to see Vincent cast Cure 3 on himself and then refreshed his Mbarrier. "What took you so long?" Vincent asked and fired another shot at the monster. The monster dodged the shot and countered with a beam of water. "Didn't I already kill this thing?" Cloud asked. "How should I know? I wasn't there." Cid said and fired Mantra Magic. "I'll just cast Bolt 3 and end this." Could said and got ready to cast the spell. "No don't," Vincent warned," Yuffie is still in the water. If you use lightning, You'll fry her." "Damn." Cloud said just befre gettin hit by a stream of water. Cloud stood back up and ran over to Cid and Vincent with a smile forming on his face. "Don't tell me the blast knocked your brain loose." Cid said. "No, just made me Limit Break." Cloud said. "Oh then by all means, end this fight." Cid said and stepped back. The ground flared areound Cloud for a while before he picked the Buster Sword above his head and brought it down while launching a Blade Beam. The creseant beam hit the Bottomswell and split it in half. None of them had any idea about a figure that watched them in the darkness. "So they are the ones who defeated Sephiroth." The figure said and ran back to his Gold Chocobo.  
  
The man rode all the way to a castle hidden in Mt. Nibel. Inside he walked to the center chamber where a man in a king's robe and a long beard waited for him. "What do you have to report." The man on the throne asked. "The people who killed Sephiroth are at Costa Del Sol. They defeated the bottomswell as easily as you predicted your highness." The spy reported. "Excelent. Things are going just as planned." The king said. "How goes the other 'project?'" The king asked. "The subject is almost done. although it was hard to find some of Jenova's cells to use. But we found some in the Shin-ra labs." The spy reported. "Very well. You are dismissed. And tell the scientist to release the test subject." The king said. The spy bowed and left the room. "Soon Avelanche will be done for and I shall have no one stand in my way to rule the world." 


	2. Mysteries

Back at Costa Del Sol, Cid was still telling the story of their defeating of the Bottomswell. "It was huge I tell ya. It could easily knock Spike back with one shot." Cid said. "It caught me off guard. Besides, I limit broke and was able to kill it." Cloud said. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have done it without me." Cid bragged. "Remind me what you did again." Vincent said. "Well I brought us all here." Cid said. "I thought Lance pilots the ship." Barret said. "But it's my @!#$ing ship." Cid shouted. Tifa laughed to herself from behind the kitchen counter at Cid's anger while trying to find a way to get some credit. "Well, at least I went out there and helped." Cid said thinking he made a point." "You asked Cloud if his brain was knocked loose then stepped back." Vincent said. Red was laying in the shady side of the house watching the kids with soccer balls very carefully. 'If even one get's near me I'll pop it.' Red thought to himself. Cloud went outside looking for any signs of another monster that might be wandering around. Reeve was playing cards with Barret, Cid started another nap, and Vincent went to check on Yuffie.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vincent asked. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just one monster for cryin out loud. It's not like it killed me." Yuffie replied. "We were just worried about you." Vincent said, "You're like family to us." Yuffie hung her head and said, "Don't you start on family. You lived in a coffin for who knows how long." "That does not mean I don't know how to care for anyone. Everyone here is a part of my family now." Vincent said. "I'm sorry. It's just that dad is really sick and I'm here in Costa Del Sol." Yuffie said. "It's okay. Godo will be fine. He's strong enough to resist any poison." Vincent said, "But, you never said how it happened." "It was a few weeks ago. This royal guy came to our village and spoke to dad about enlisting the Wutaian army to fight for this ultimate materia. Godo refused his offer and the king became more and more angered. After a while, Godo told the guy to leave and not come back. The next day before they left, Godo's morning tea was poisoned and he became terminally ill." Yuffie said while trying to hide her tears. Vincent noticed, of course, and said, "It's not healthy to hide ones emotions. If you need to, you can cry infront of me. It will not make you weak." Vincent said. Yuffie, with eyes still brimming with tears, leaned onto Vincent's shoulder and let out the tears she's been holding in.  
  
Back in Wutai, Lord Godo had not been getting much better. "How's he doing?" Shake asked Staniv. "He's still sleeping. But we hope it's not the eternal kind of sleep. If he continues to sleep, maybe the poison will wear off." Staniv said hopefully. "He'd better, or Lady Kiseragi will be very angry at who did this to him." Shake replied. While they were talking, a figure stepped out of the shadows behind them. "They don't guard a room to well, do they?" the figure whispered to himself. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and pulled out a lock pick that was hidden there. He lowered his head so his hair wouldn't bee seen over his black ninja outfit. He opened the door and silently slipped into Godo's room. "Lord Kiseragi. How weak you look right now, it's pathetic. If I was sent here to kill you, you'd already be dead, but I'm here for the other reason." The figure sprinkled a few ounces of a liquid from a vial in his hand into Godo's water cup. After the liquid and the water had blended back into a clear color, the ninja figure walked over to the window and readied himself to jump out. He looked back to Godo's sleeping body on his bed and before he jumped out he whispered, "I don't know why I should care after what you put me through, but get well father." and jumped onto the next rooftop and out to Da Chao.  
  
"Good Morning everyone." Cait Sith shouted through a microphone. Barret, Cid, and Cloud all jumped out of bed and had their weapons ready in a second. "!@#$ Reeve, why'd you bring this thing?" Cid asked and lit a cigarette. Reeve was behind the Cait Sith and laughing to himself. "I just found this thing in the basement." Reeve said. Barret glared at Reeve before unloading a round of ammo into the stuffed mog and cat. Reeve's mood dropped and he said, "Aw man, now I'll need to get a new one." "You do and I'll destroy it next." Cloud threatened. Reeve shrugged and walked down stairs after telling everyone that breakfast was ready. "I wonder what Tifa made today?" Cloud asked with a yawn. "What about me?" Tifa asked from her room. "If you're in there, then who made breakfast?" Barret asked. With their curiosity rising over their sleepiness they all ran downstairs to see Reeve and Vincent eating two bowls of cereal. "I meant our breakfast was ready." Reeve said with a grin. "You know, you've changed Reeve. You used to be so serious." Tifa said. "I think it was our battle with Sephiroth that taught me how to live life to the fullest." Reeve said. "Where's red?" Barret asked. "He's outside, lying in the sun." Vincent said. Tifa fixed everyone's breakfast and sent Cloud up to wake Yuffie. "Remember to duck." Reeve called out. The last time someone tried to wake Yuffie up early, they got a pillow to the face. Cloud opened Yuffie's door slowly and peeked inside. To his surprise, Yuffie was already up and on the PHS. "Are you sure? Really? How did it happen? That's great. Thank you. Tell him I love him. Bye Shake, see you soon." Yuffie said and hung up the phone. "Good news?" Cloud asked. "Dad got better." Yuffie said and jumped onto her bed. "That's great. Was it a short term sickness?" Cloud asked. "No, somehow, he got an antidote from somewhere and recovered last night." "Then we'll leave this afternoon for Wu Tai." Cloud said releived to see the young ninja happy again. "I thought you were going to wake Yuffie up and bring her downstairs to eat." Tifa said. "I was until I heard her on the phone." Cloud said. "She was up already?" Cid asked. "Who was she talking to?" Vincent asked. "I thinkit was Shake. He told her Godo recoved last night. I told Yuffie we would go there today." Cloud said.  
  
Inside the hidden castle, the king was awaiting word on his secret project. "It had been released already, your highness." The servant reported. "Someone released it before I was ready?" The king asked. "I'm afraid so sire. Prof. Hojo thought it best if he decided what happened with the project." The assistant said. "What makes him think he should have anything else to do with this project?" The king demanded. "Because I was the one who started the Sephiroth cloning project. I think I have more experience on these than you do." Hojo said. "And why shouldn't I throw you in a cell for what you did?" The king demanded from Hojo. "Because I would escape and help someone else with this project." Hojo replied. "And that's why you freed the specimen?" The assistant asked. "I released it so it could complete the second part of the plan." Hojo replied. "And that would be..." The king said. "The specimen will find a pool of Mako energy before it crystalizes into Materia. Then we'll get the super materia that it produces." Hojo said. "How do I know you won't take the materia for yourself?" The king asked. "Because, I am a scientist, not a fighter. As long as I have things to discover, invent, or analyze, then I'll be happy." Hojo said and left for his lab. "I don't trust him." The assistant said. "I know, I don't fully trust him either. That's why you're going to follow him." The king said. The assistant, knowing what the king really had in mind, bowed and left to follow Hojo. "I shall take great pleasure in this mission." He thought to himself as he neared Hojo's lab room. 


	3. A cave, an attack and a new person appea...

Yuffie was so excited to see her father healthy again, she temporaily got over he motion sickness and stayed at the front of the Highwind. When they landed, Yuffie jumped over the side and ran straight for Godo's mansion. Cloud and the others, took their time getting to the mansion and walked through town. "Was that lady Kiseragi?" One villager asked. "She looked so excited about something." Replied a second villager. "They must not have told the village about Godo getting sick." Vincent whispered to Cloud. When they got to the mansion, Yuffie was already by her father at his bed. "How did you recove so fast?" Yuffie asked. "I don't really know. All I remember is drinking my morning water and I started felling better. I had the doctor look over the water and he said something was put into my glass the other night." Godo said. "Who could have snuck in here and put something into your water, then got out without anyone knowing?" Cid asked. "I have no idea, but it looked like Red is on to something." Godo said. Everyone turned to see Red sniffing near the window.  
  
"What are you smelling?" Barret asked. "Someone was here. he came in through the window and left the same way." Red said. "Well now we know how he got in and out, but it doesn't help us figure out who it was." Cloud said. "Anything else" Vincent asked. "There's a slight smell of ash mixed in the air of a fire from a high place." Red said after another moment. "How can you tell?" Cid asked. "I've been around fire for along time. The flame at Cosmo canyon, my fire materia, then there's the obvious one, the fire on my tail. I've developed a kind of sixth sense about fire." Red explained. "The only place high up I can think of is the cave on the Da-Chao mountain." Godo said. "So then the guy must be up there." Barret said. "Or at least he went up there to get something. There may be some clues." Vincent said. "Alright then, I'll go check it out." Cloud said. "I'll go with you." Yuffie said and checked over he materia quickly to make sure she would have anything she needed. "I'll go to." Vincent said. "Alright then. The three of us will go. You guys stay here and see if Red can find anything else." Cloud said and they left out the door.  
  
"They're leaving." A black ninja said to his boss. "His higness want's them obseved only. Do not fight them unless they attack you first." The boss said, 'Of course if they attack you, you'll be killed.' The ninja bowed to him and jumped onto the rooftop and followed them. "And what of Godo?" A second ninja asked. "His recovery was unexpected. That's why we're going to try again." The boss said holding up is claw weapon. The ninja smiled and lifted his own sword. The four others behind him lifted their weapons in the air in a silent war cry. "With Avelanche at Da-Chao and Godo not fullt recovered, we should be able to finish the job that the Professors poison couldn't." The boss said and headed for Godo's mansion.  
  
Vincent woke up from his sleep and looked out the window. "What is it?" Tifa asked. "There's a small group heading this way." Vincent said and pointed them out. "They look like ninjas." Barret said. "What color are they?" Shake asked. "Black. They're almost too hard for me to see." Vincent said. "They're the Black Fang. A group who've always wanted rule over Wu-Tai. It might have been them who poisoned Lord Godo. We need to chase them away." Shake said. Shake got the other members of the Pagado and stood outside. When the ninjas came into view, all four of them changed into their other forms and got ready to fight. Gorki started by casting his Demi 2 spell at the ninjas, but they were equiped with demi draining equipment. Shake used his Rage Bomber on anyone the Chekhov paralyzed with his stare down. Staniv used War Cry to drop the ninjas into sadness and lower the damage they could do to them then swung his mace into them. "Looks like they have everything under control. Barret said and closed the window. "They can keep a whole army at bat, yet my little Yuffie beat them all and me. Traveling with you must have done some good for her after all." Godo said.  
  
Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie were having a frusterating time trying to get to the fire cave. It seemed like they would be attacked every few seconds. "We're almost there." Yuffie called as she saw the cave. "Good, my MP is getting low." Cloud said. Vincent just shook his head and said, "That's because you've been summoning Knights of Round on every group of monsters we come across." "It works." Cloud said. "The fire is still burning in there." Yuffie said. "Then we'll put it out." Cloud said and used Aqualung. "Didn't work." Yuffie said. "Shut up. Maybe Laviathon will put it out." Cloud said and looked for the Laviathon materia. "Close, but not quite right." Yuffie said. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked. "She meant to use the Laviathon scales we got from the Junon port." Vincent said. Cloud pulled out the scales and the flames died down. "Well what do you know." Cloud said. They walked to the back of the cave where they found a cot lying on the ground, a bowl with some powdery substance on it, next to the bowl were a few Laviathon scales and a round rock. Cloud noticed a black ninja sword near the cot along with a few materia orbs. Vincent got down on his knees to inspect the powder in the bowl. "It's grounded up scales." Vincent informed them. "Who could live here without putting the flames out?" Yuffie asked. "If you have a Tetra Elemental, It's easy." A voice said from behind them.  
  



	4. Battles and revealing a mystery

The four black ninjas and their boss had managed to get past Shake and the others and get inside Godo's mansion. "Find Godo and kill him. We must eleminate the entire Kiseragi bloodline." The boss said and ran off to Godo's room. When they got there, they saw Barret and Cid with their weapons aimed at them from the front of Godo's bed. "You wanna try som'thin foo." Barret said. "There are five of us and only two of you. What could you possibly do to us?" The boss asked tauntingly. "I've heard better last words." Tifa said while stepping from behind the folding wall with Cait Sith and Red. "A five on five fight sounds good to me." Barret smirked and aimed his gun again. The boss dove to the side as Barret fired. The other ninjas followed their leaders example and dove out of the way. Barret switched over to a Solid Bazooka and faced down a ninja, while Red, Cait Sith and Cid faced the other three and Tifa took the boss. Red charged his target and bit into his leg. THe ninja screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Cid thrust his Venus Gospel at his target but the ninja jumped onit and forced it to the ground. "You can't beat me that way." The ninja taunted. "How about this way?" Cid asked and threw a shuriken. "Where'd you get that?" Red asked. "Yuffie's not the only one who can grab things without notice." Cid smirked and put his cigarette out on the ninja's face. Barret broke his ninja's weapon and clubbed him on his head, snapping his neck. Cait Sith used his Dice on his target until he defeated his ninja. Tifa traded punches and kicks with the ninja boss until she limit broke and used a full combo against him. After Tifa was done, she adjusted her Premium Heart on her hand while the ninja boss collapsed to the ground. The only ninja left alive was the one Red bit. "Why did you attack us?" Cid asked with his spear to the ninjas thoat. "The raign of the Kiseragi will soon be over and the Black Fang will rule." The ninja said before pulling a knife and commiting suicide. "Now we know what they wanted." Tifa said. "But now I'm worried about Yuffie." Godo said. "She's with Cloud and Vincent. She'll be just fine." Barret said.  
  
Cloud and Vincent moved beside Yuffie and pulled their weapons as Yuffie pulled hers. "You're Yuffie Kiseragi aren't you?" The dark green ninja asked. "Yes I am. Who are you?" Yuffie said. "That will be explained in time. But first you're the daughter of lord Kiseragi?" The ninja asked again. "Why do you want to know?" Vincent asked. "Because if she is, then she should know the Wu-Taian martial arts style. Do you?" The ninja asked. Yuffie nodded and stepped infront of Cloud and Vincent. The ninja nodded again and pulled out two sais and promptly threw them to the side and into the walls. Yuffie recognized the challenge for unarmed combat and threw her Conformer behind her. Vincent stepped forward to stop Yuffie from fighting the ninja alone, but the Green ninja cast a barrier in front of them. "We can't have you interfering now can we?" The ninja said. "Please stay out of this guys. I need to do this alone." Yuffie said and got ready to fight. "If she was trained by her father, she should be fine. If not, then she will die by my hand." The ninja said. Cloud tried breaking the barrier with his sword and Vincent fired into it but with no luck. They finally gave up when Vincent had to reload and Cloud was getting tired and watched Yuffie fight instead. Yuffie and the ninja were executing moves like dancers preforming a perfected routine. When one threw a punch, the other blocked and countered with an attack that was blocked by the first. When Yuffie used a sweep kick, the green ninja jumped to the back wall and kicked off it and propelled himself at Yuffie. She dodged that by rolling underneath him and kicking up. The kick caught the ninja in the stomach and threw him upwards into the ceiling. The ninja rebounded and landed on Yuffie knocking her on her back. "Not bad little ninja. Not many can do something like that to me. But now I think it's time to finish this." The ninja said and used a jump kick aimed at Yuffie's head. "Yuffie duck." Vincent shouted. Yuffie ducked the kick and pulled the ninja onto his back. Yuffie then raised her arms to drop her elbows into the ninja's stomach, but the ninja acted first. In one move, the ninja put one foot infront of Yuffie's ankles and kicked the back of the knees and made sure her arms were behind her when she landed with her arms behind her. The ninja rolled to the side and culed Yuffie's legs up to her chin to keep her from moving. The ninja then threw a punch at Yuffie's temple for the final blow.   
  
Yuffie closed her eyes and waited for the punch, but it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw the ninja's fist just and inch from her head. "I win." Was all the ninja said. "I thought if she lost you were going to kill her." Cloud said. "I said if she wasn't trained in th Wu-Taian martial arts, then she would die. But she clearly was, so I'll let her live." The ninja said and dispelled the barrier and healing himslef and Yuffie. "Why did you heal me?" Yuffie asked curiously. "If I saved one member of the Kiseragi bloodline, why would I kill another?" the ninja said. "So why did you save Godo?" Vincent asked. "I have my reasons. That's all you need to know for now." The ninja said. "How about you tell us who you are now?" Cloud asked. "Most people call me Shin." The ninja said. "What about the others?" Yuffie asked. Shin just shrugged and said, "The rest don't get much of a chance to call me anything else." Shin said. "Where did you learn how to fight?" Yuffie asked. Shin reached into a spot behind his cot and pulled out a scroll. "I'm mostly self taught, but this taught me the rest." Shin said handing the scroll to Yuffie. "This is a training scroll. How did you get it?" Yuffie asked after reading some of it. "I found it in a temple and picked it up." Shin said. Suddenly Cloud's PHS started ringing. "Hello. Yes we found what we were looking for. What? is everyone okay? That's good. Alright, we're heading back." Cloud said. "What happened?" Vincent asked. "A group of ninja's attacked the Pagoda and Godo's mansion. They managed to beat them all without anyone getting hurt." Cloud explained. "Then we should leave now and get back as soon as possible." Vincent suggested. "I know a short cut to get down there." Shin said. "Lets go. Where is it?" Yuffie asked. Shin grabbed his weapons and moved a pile of rocks on one side of the cave and uncoverd a hole with a view straight to Lord Godo's house. "That's a steep drop." Cloud said. "That's why you jump to the rooftops and make your way across." Shin said. "That looks kinda difficult." Cloud said. "If you want to take the long way, I'll see you there." Shin said and jumped to the nearest rooftop. "I'm gonna follow him." Yuffie said and jumped after Shin. Vincent shrugged, changed into Chaos and flew out the hole. "Ah the hell with it." Cloud said and jumped out.  
  
"What do you think Cloud found up there?" Red asked. "I don't know. He didn't tell me anything except they found what they were looking for. They should be here before too long." Tifa said. They waited another two minutes before two ninjas jumped through the window and into the room, one of which they recognized as Yuffie. "I win." Yuffie said triumphantly. "So you're faster than me, I still beat you in combat." The green ninja said smugly. "If we used weapons I would've won. I'm just a little out of practice fighting hand to hand." Yuffie said. "Yeah right." The green ninja remarked. Vincent soon followed the two and changed back to his normal self and made room for Cloud, who came in to fast and hit the wall. "You were jumping too hard in between buildings." Yuffie said and helped Cloud up. "What did you find?" Barret asked. "And who the hell is this guy?" Cid asked. "This is Shin, and he was the one who saved father with ground up Laviathon scales." Yuffie said. "The Jade Ninja saved me?" Godo said surprised. "The Jade Ninja?" Cloud asked looking at Shin. "That's the other thing I've been called. My fighting skills have gotten me a reputation around here." Shin said. "You're the Jade Ninja? I almost beat you in a fight." Yuffie said. "Who's the Jade Ninja?" Tifa asked. "The Jade Ninja is a strong fighter who once defeated the Black Fang's Boss in a fight to the death. It was rumored that he was now leading them. But that was only a rumor." Godo explained. "The Jade Ninja was my master. What people don't know is neither one of them survived that fight and I took over my masters reputation and Gi and earned the Jade Ninja a reputation." Shin said. "We have a celebrity with us." Tifa joked. "I used to wonder why you don't joke much Tifa, but now I remember." Barret said. "What I want to know now is why you saved me." Godo said. "I'll tell you what I told them, I have my reasons and that's all you need to know for now." Shin said "Sir, the Black Fang is back in larger numbers, we may need Avalanche's help this time." Shake announced. "We should go help them down there." Cloud said. "Who will stay with Godo?" Red asked. "I'll stay." Yuffie voluntered. "So will I." Vincent said. "I might as well." Shin said with a shrug. "The rest of us will halp Shake and the others." Cloud said and ran down the stairs. Cloud got down the stairs and shot off a blade beam. The cresent beam hit the front ninja and the following beams launched out and hurt the rest. "You think you can keep that up?" Staniv asked Cloud. "Sorry, I've been holding that Limit Break, since we left." Cloud said and summoned Knights of Round.  
  
"How are they doing?" Godo asked. "Good, they're still up and fighting and half of the Black fang's forces are already running away." Shin said Vincent got up from his spot on the floor and started walking to the window. Just as he was in between Godo and the window, a small shuriken came flying through and hit Vincent's shoulder. Shortly after that, Vincent collapsed to the floor. "Vincent." Yuffie cried and ran over to him. Shin pulled out the shuriken and inspected the sides. "There's a weak poison on the blades, only enough to kill someone already sick or in a weakened state." Shin said. "That's right, but it was intended for Godo." A man at the window said. "Who are you?" Yuffie asked and pulled her Comformer out. "I'm the man that hired the Black fang to take out Godo." The man said. The guy was dressed in a suit like the Turks wore, only his was black and buttoned up to his neck. In his left hand he held a sword in a sheath. "You still didn't answer the question." Shin said while pulling out his sais, "Now who are you?" "I'm Shiro Katsukami, second hand to the rightful king of the planet. I was just paid to kill Lord Godo, But I'll glady finish all three Kiseragi and end the bloodline." The man said and pulled out a gun. "Three?" Yuffie asked surprised. "Yes, the man standing next to you is Kojiro Kiseragi." Shiro said. "So you know then." Shin said. Yuffie stared at Shin and quietly asked, "Is that true? Are you my brother?" Shin nodded before running at Shiro to attack. Shiro fired at Shin, but the bullet was deflected by a sai. "Shadow Pummel." Shin said using his Limit Break. Just before Shin reached Shiro, Shin faded into a black shadow and stretched to cover Shiro from anyone's view. There were sounds of several blows landing, a bone breaking, and finaly a gunshot before the black cloud dissapeared and Shin jumped back next to Yuffie. Shiro's left arm was lying limp beside him and he held a smoking gun in his right hand in a tight grip. "That was unexpected. I've never lost before." Shiro said in an almost dazed voice before falling face down on the ground. 


	5. Breif family reunion, time to go home

"You're my son?" Godo asked in shock. "Yes father. I've returned to save your life even after what you did to me." Kojiro said. "I'm sorry about that son, but Wu-Tai was in danger. "So you left me to die? You knew I could barely face that dragon alone and that more were on their way. But you left, you picked up the wounded and fled back here. If the Jade Ninja hadn't shown up, I would be dead, and so would you now." Kojiro said. "The Black Fang almost took over the Pagoda." Godo said. "They've been trying for fifteen years now, and never succeeded, and you probably forgot about me as well." Kojiro accused. "How can you say that?" Godo shouted. "Yuffie is just now finding out that she has a brother. and you seemed really surprised to find I was alive too." Kojiro said. "Is that true? Is that why you never told be about my brother?" Yuffie asked. "No that's not the reason." Godo said, "Kojiro was to be the next ruler over Wu-Tai, like me. But he never took his lessons seriously. He constantly snuck out to play with the other kids." "I wanted a normal life dad." Kojiro shot back. "I acted the same way most of the time." Yuffie said. "I know, I thought if I told you about how your brother acted the same way, you'd be more like him. Instead you turned into a ninja theif." Godo said. "Maybe she wouldn't have if she knew about me." Kojiro said. "How? How could that have helped?" Godo asked. "I don't know. All I knew is you didn't want me and left me to die." Kojiro said again. "I didn't leave you to die, I sent numerous sentries out to find you. The Jade Ninja must have taken you to a secret cave." Godo said.  
  
The members of the pagoda walked into the room at this point, all four of them looking tired and worn out. "They're gone for now." Gorki reported suddenly drawing everyone's attention. "Very good. you deserve a rest." Godo said. Gorki nodded and left the room and everyone turned back to face Kojiro, only to find an empty space and the window once again wide open. Vincent went to the window in time to see Kojiro jump onto Da Chao and make his way back to the cave. "We should get back to Costa Del Sol." Cid said. Yuffie said goodbye to her father and they all left back for Cloud's Villa, this time Yuffie had nothing to distract her from her motion sickness, and threw up over the side and onto a pack of Nibel Wolves.  
  
When they landed, Cloud and Tifa went to the Villa to make sure nothing was stolen, Yuffie went straight to her room on the top floor, and Cid took Red, and Vincent back to Cosmo Canyon, and Barret back to Kalm, before flying himself back to Rocket Town.  
  
Vincent tried to keep busy, but kept finding himself distracted from whatever he was doing. "Something doesn't make sense." Vincent suddenly said. "What doesn't?" Red asked. "Why would Godo keep Yuffie's brother a secret from her like that?" Vincent asked. "I'm sure he has a reason. We just don't know what it is." Red said. "I don't know. I'm beggining to suspect Godo doesn't really have a son." Vincent said looking out to the night sky.  
  
"Lunch is ready." Tifa called out. Cloud out down teh sword polish and leaned his sword against the wall. "What're we having?" Cloud asked. "Bar-B-Que." Tifa asked while setting out the three plates, "Yuffie, Your lunch is ready." Tifa called out. They waited a few moments before calling to Yuffie again. When Yuffie never answered, Tifa sent Cloud upstairs to check on her. Cloud founf her lying facedown on her bed like she had been since they got home. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears and she stared at the back of the headboard. "You okay?" Cloud asked. Yuffie didn't answer. She just stared straight ahead as if the wall wasn't there.   
  
Cloud was about to leave and get Tifa to talk to Yuffie, when she suddenly said, "It happened so fast." "Excuse me?" Cloud asked. "First, My father's dying. The next day, he's better and I fight a new ninja, then I find out that ninja is my brother who dad abandoned when I was too young to rememebr him and never told be about him. It's all happening too fast, I don't know what to do." Yuffie said, her voice cracking as she talked. "Starving yourself won't help. You need to eat." Cloud said. "I can't face everyone like this." Yuffie said. "Like what?" Cloud asked. Yuffie sat up and faced Cloud for the first time. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were visible tear streaks across her face. " I can't let them see me like a weak little girl." Yuffie said. "Crying does not make you weak Yuffie." Cloud said, "Besides it's just Tifa and me here." Cloud said. Yuffie thought about that for a moment before shakily putting her legs off the bed and standing up to follow Cloud. 'What is she doing to herself?' Cloud thought to himself while gazing at the young Ninja behind him. 


	6. The King's plan

Inside the hidden castle, the king was getting impatient for a status report. "HOJO!" The king yelled so the whole castle could hear him. Hojo took his time getting to the king's chamber. When he finally got there, the king was about to send some guards out after him. "You yelled?" Hojo asked. "How is the project coming along?" The king asked. "The specimen returned last night after infecting a mako pool, and when the mako compresses to materia, you shall have you super magic." Hojo said calmly. "How long will that take?" The king asked. "In natural surroundings, materia can take anywhere from a hundred to a thousand years to correctly form. That's why there are materia reactors all over where Shin-ra had any influence. We just need to get the infected mako to one of those reactors and let it sit for about a week." Hojo said. "Then do it. Send some guards with the specimen to find that mako pool and take it to a reactor." The king said. The guards in the room saluted and left with Hojo to get his specimen.  
  
Kojiro had put his sais down and picked up his black sword for practice, when he heard something outside his cave. "It's got to be up here somewhere. That damn beast led us here, so the pool must be here as well." One voice said. 'Pool?' Kojiro thought to himself and followed the sound of the voices. There were two imperial soldiers, looking around for something. One guard was carrying a canister that was currently empty so it was carelessly slung over his shoulder. Kojiro tightened his grip on his sword and lept from his spying spot.  
  
"Might you tell me what you are looking for on this mountain?" Kojiro asked. The first guard drew his gun and the other pulled a sword out. "None of your damn business." The first guard said. "I see. That's the way you want it then, very well." Kojiro said and quickly cast Haste on himself. The guard with the gun fired, but missed as Kojiro attacked him from the side. The sword cut throught the soldiers flesh and bone without any resistance so he didn't know he was dead until he hit the ground.  
  
The soldier with the sword cast Slow on Kojiro to return his to normal and swung his sword at Kojiro's neck. "You must be one of Shin-Ra's soldiers." Kojiro said as he effortlessly dodged another failed swipe. The Soldier glared at Kojiro and brought the sword from his side for a wide slash. Kojiro brought his sword to counter the slash and quickly swiped low to trip the soldier. To finish him off, Kojiro raised his sword above his head and brought it down to cut the soldier in two right down the middle. The Soldier brought his sword up, but cried out in surprise when the black blade phased throught the sword like it wasn't there and then cut into his chest.  
  
Kojiro picked up the Soldiers sword and studdied it. "Only third rank." Kojiro said. Kojiro dropped both swords as he felt an all to familiar change happen. His head started pounding and he wanted to kill again. Kojiro held his head for a moment before the feeling passed and took the canister, his weapons, and any items the soldiers had back into his cave. 


End file.
